


【亭芳】一千个假想结局

by ShewC



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShewC/pseuds/ShewC
Summary: ※cp：刘筱亭×孙九芳※拉郎/陌生人for one night 预警，可任意解读，需自主趟雷※梗源190804刘筱亭孙九芳《黄鹤楼》正活及返场





	【亭芳】一千个假想结局

**Author's Note:**

> ※cp：刘筱亭×孙九芳
> 
> ※拉郎/陌生人for one night 预警，可任意解读，需自主趟雷
> 
> ※梗源190804刘筱亭孙九芳《黄鹤楼》正活及返场

下意识去够电灯开关的手在半途就被抓住，同孙九芳整个人一块儿被摁在门板上。一室之内，只有透过厚实的窗帘勉强渗透进来的一点儿路灯的光，余下之处尽是黯淡。

昏暗之中，孙九芳也清晰知道面前人的目光锁在自己身上。对方沉默地维持着这个略微暧昧的姿势许久，让孙九芳稍皱了皱眉，而后推开他，径直走向一旁的浴室，开了浴室的灯，就站在光里，露出笑来，开口：“你要是怕了，这会儿回去也可以。”

说着孙九芳就把门关上，将花洒的水流调得最大。瞥一眼镜中的自己，看见的这人脸色些许发白，眼角和嘴唇倒是有点儿异常的红，锡纸烫是在夜风里被吹乱的，白T恤的领口处落下一点儿啤酒的痕迹，是他故意就着浴室外那人的手去尝他易拉罐中喝过的酒时，被从唇边溢下来的酒液染的，现在已经干了——怎么看，自己都不是什么好人。

外头那男人该也是这么想的，虽说深更半夜在路边只一面之缘就敢奔着同床共枕去的人大概都只是五十步与百步的区别。各怀鬼胎的人都没立场谈这些。

几分钟前，这个男人才在他心中摆脱了陌生人的地位，因着开房时孙九芳得到机会认识了对方身份证上的名字。第一次见面只是半个钟头前的事，大半夜在便利店里偶然一个买烟一个买酒，而后就在店门口的座位上一齐发呆个半晌，显然他们是情感生活有点儿问题的同道中人。

夜晚常常是用来酿成后悔的，谁也不清楚自己的动机和心态，刘筱亭得了孙九芳一个突如其来的烟酒气味并存的吻，手中的易拉罐因为他突然仰起头来贴近自己而撞落在地上。他好似没觉得意外，或难以接受，不动声色把压在自己大腿上那只手挪开，却又像发现个有点儿乐趣的玩物一般，随心地回应起这个突然热情起来的陌生青年。孙九芳往他身上慢慢地蹭过去，被堵住唇让呼吸变得稍粗重，不很久便有始有终地由自己结束这个没有明确起因的吻。

他们已经贴得很近了，刘筱亭眼里的颜色带上点儿探究，慢慢从孙九芳的眼睛，转到亲吻后湿润的唇，最后落到他身上那件宽松的白T领口那块被啤酒润湿的痕迹，语气倒还是冷静，不紧不慢如同在说别人的事情一样，不必贴紧自己的人用眼神以外的任何手段问询任何，兀自应答了一句我有家室，亦没理会孙九芳轻轻勾住他T恤下摆的手指。孙九芳舔了舔唇，指尖触到他腰上，戳了两下，笑起来。

“你说，我呢？”

跟刚认识的人谈默契是很没道理的事，交换眼神的时候，谁都不能保证这是心照不宣还是一厢情愿。水流声音够大，足以给外头那人后悔离去的机会，孙九芳自己心中倒没什么向往或退怯的感受，只是丢在洗手台上的手机屏幕亮起时稍心跳了一下，看到那是条广告推送后，腾了手去把手机关机，披了条没什么意义的浴巾，开门走了出去。

借着浴室内的灯光，他发现刘筱亭没离开。孙九芳挪到床边坐下，小腿架到刘筱亭腿上去，啧了一声道怎么你就干等着也不把衣服脱了。对方没接他话茬，左手握住他一只脚踝，使了点儿力把人往自己身边拉过来，几近让人坐到自己大腿上来时又挡住孙九芳的小腿稍一叠，伸手自腿窝往上向臀尖抚摸去，直入主题：“有做自己扩张吗？”

孙九芳大大咧咧回了一句他不会。那人笑了一声，倒也不是嘲讽他敢随便跟大街上认识的人开房却不会给自己做润滑的意思，笑意却没有进入他下一句话中。他靠近向孙九芳的脖颈，手指捏住一点儿肉扯动着揉了揉：“不会啊？那你家那口子平时还真够周到。”

没人回答他，孙九芳啧了一声，有些不耐烦似的拽住刘筱亭的衣服下摆往上拽着脱下来，膝盖往他腹上一抵，作势把人压倒在床上，手指不安分地在腹肌上划。刘筱亭比他预想的要瘦些，腰上的肌肉倒是精壮，合适做性爱的主导者。这种不大见得光的事情不必矜持，孙九芳没犹豫地扒了刘筱亭全身的衣物，对方也没挣扎，直至察觉还带着洗浴后湿意的微凉手掌贴紧了小腹往下去，他才把孙九芳的手抓住，拉到一旁去后才松开。

孙九芳用搭在身上的浴巾草草擦两下头发，把它丢到一边去，腿张开架在刘筱亭腰上，手撑着他胸膛，伏在他身上时嗓子有点儿发涩：“你要是没耐心就算了，直接来。”

刘筱亭手指在他脊骨上轻轻点着，语气里没什么动情的情绪，更像是被什么吸引了注意力，在昏暗里靠近过去，知道孙九芳没把视线对向自己的眼睛，就让带着点儿惬意懒散尾音的话语贴近他耳畔：“你赶时间么？不急的话慢慢来呗，听我的？”

孙九芳顿了顿，从他身上翻下来，随手揪住一角被子，自己将腿弓起来支高了腰，算是默许。房间里过于昏暗，刘筱亭看向孙九芳的方向，晦暗不明地扯扯唇角，挪到床头去翻找了安全套和润滑，顺带抽了个枕头搁到孙九芳光着的胸膛上。酒店提供的润滑剂带点儿芦荟气味，毕竟不是以往惯用的，把膏体挤在指头上时闻着这个味道有点儿不习惯。再转头来看见孙九芳一只手抱着那个柔软的枕头，像走神一样地什么也没做，刘筱亭抿抿唇，拿没沾东西的手捏一下他的腰。

“腰，抬起来，垫着。”他皱着眉看孙九芳反应过来配合地照做，也不知这人为什么方才脱自己衣服时的那股劲儿都跑了，此刻不知道他是神游着想着什么人什么事情。刘筱亭审视般看遍他整具身躯，眯了眯眼睛：“孙九芳是吧？”

“——你，到底会不会呀？”

孙九芳眼神翕忽，捕捉着因空调冷风吹动窗帘而在期间明明灭灭的街灯光亮：“问这个没意思。”

“你要是第一次，那就算了。把这个留给你要记一辈子的人。”

“嗐，谁知道我他妈会不会明儿就死了呢，管什么一辈子。”他笑笑，很诚恳地开口，“咱图个各自愿意就够了。”

刘筱亭盯着他看了一会儿后，稍抻了抻肩颈，呼出口气，不确定是是叹息或者是如释重负。他扯过孙九芳一只手，让他自己持住自己的性器，语气冷淡地如同施令：“你自己先走一发。”

“欸？”

“跟你说了，听我的。”

孙九芳觉得有些许的别扭，但要拒绝又像是有服输的意味，往舌尖上咬了下，顶着第一次在人前做这种事情的压力开始了动作。他有点儿心不在焉，原本今夜也不是专注在找一个临时慰藉寂寞的人这件事上，此刻精神也未集中，莫名想着没开灯挺好的，好歹不会尴尬。刘筱亭看着自己，总这样僵持着很不好受，他恍然发觉在这样的环境里自己都不知道怎么让自己硬，头脑发懵，直至刘筱亭一只手突然持住自己一边身子，稍用力握住他一边弹性不错的臀肉，后穴触到沾着冰凉润滑剂的手指，他才跟被吓到了似的一激灵，险些一脚踹过去。

“你紧张什么，我不管你有没有主了，既然你有这个想法我们就好好来一回。放松。”

指节不声不响往里挤了一小截，牵扯得穴口发疼，孙九芳低哼一声，尚能忍得住。刘筱亭把手掌覆在他手上，领着他往顶部不轻不重几下揉抚，有了明显反应之后又放开他，添一指进他后穴中，两指沾着滑腻的液体在其中轻轻张开顶住紧致的壁，慢慢地往里推进。孙九芳被撑得难受，皱着眉很是不舒服，刘筱亭又突然将手指抽了出来，再补上些许润滑，在两指间捻得微生温了，再往湿软些许的地方探进去。他似笑不笑：“就你紧成这个样子的，还唬弄谁说有家室呢。”

“跟，跟你没关系。”孙九芳不住眨动眼睛，总觉得眼前好似有点儿什么雾。他这人其实挺耐疼，扩张的动作稍一进行也就适应了异物感，未经人事也并不确信即将发生的事情能带来多要命的体验，风凉话似玻璃渣滓嵌进心脏，要命的是他不知如何辩驳，索性勾了刘筱亭的脖颈凑上去索吻。For one night不必多说话，各自闷声才不必觉得羞耻。

这个认识了不到一小时的男人大抵是有着丰富的经验，见人投怀送抱也临危不乱，从容自若地就接受了自己这种有特殊意义的暗示，甚至自己如同树袋熊般双臂揽在他身上吻他时，他淡定地用自己的左手接替着那个“走一发”的任务。其实有些时候旁人比自己有心栽花管用，刘筱亭的掌心要比自己的热些，将他在掌中揉弄，不时攥紧一些，戏弄一般动动手指揉捏。孙九芳扯着刘筱亭压住自己，到这儿总算有点儿显著的反应，清瘦的腰不受控地抬高了些又落下，气息温度稍升，拂动稍长些的发帘，交织着两人间隙的空气，把热意落到刘筱亭的脸庞。

意乱情迷的气氛慢慢蒸腾，刘筱亭握在他性器上的手揉弄着向顶端移动，修剪得干净的指甲轻轻挑着上面深浅的褶，拇指指腹抵住胀着的铃口，故意地用点力气摁压了一周，如预料听见孙九芳嘶地倒抽一口气，搂自己身上的胳膊更紧了些。给人扩张的手指借机往深处去，深处很烫，孙九芳被这一挤好似被呛着，喉头一涩控制不住地咳起来，抬腿勾住刘筱亭的腰，断断续续地用商量的语气：“唔……你等一下……”

刘筱亭听得到他的反馈，却没马上理会，加快了手上抚慰的速度，有些用力地一点一点往顶端揉捏去，刺激得孙九芳双腿猛地往他腰上夹紧，连后穴也狠狠地痉挛，眼里能看到的那块窗帘后的光块晃得模糊，射的时候抓在刘筱亭背上的手指深深地扣紧，生生掐出几块印记来。

“嘶……”刘筱亭伸手拿那块刚裹过孙九芳洗完澡的身子的浴巾，上头还残余着孙九芳此时身上也有着的酒店沐浴露的味道，很稀松平常的化合花香味。他把手上那些白浊擦在上面，而后将塞在人后庭的手指毫不给反应时间地抽出来，也在那条浴巾上擦掉沾着的湿腻，挑眉：“嗯？等什么？”

孙九芳脑子空了好一会儿，嘴唇翕合里没吐出什么词句。扩张过程里断断续续被碰过什么特殊的地方，却没被优待过，过于短暂如臆想出来一般的体验勾得情欲发酵，被填满过的身体在空虚后开始传递想被操弄的诉求，让毫无经验的人有些无措。

他懵懵的，僵着身子抬眼看了刘筱亭一眼，其实不知道刘筱亭是否能在夜里看清他的眼神。慌神中他被人翻侧了身子，从动静里知觉刘筱亭去拆了个套子，被硬而烫的性器抵住的时候，他还思考着对方是哪个节点开始硬的，思考未果就被人突然地钉进了身体，一瞬间增进的刺激远比区区用手指强得多，那一秒钟孙九芳差点儿忘了怎么呼吸，几乎是本能地咬住了自己的拳头。

而后刘筱亭抓着他的腰一直没动，孙九芳反应过来后迷茫地往后转了转头：“怎么了啊？”

刘筱亭顿了一会儿：“太紧了。”

孙九芳被噎一下，垂了眼睛咕囔道：“操，那我能有什么办法——”

刘筱亭手撑着他的骶骨往外挪了点儿，再往前顶上去，问：“这样，会疼吗？”

“不是说听你的吗，你想这么着就怎么吧。”孙九芳把脸埋进枕头里，往自己腰上拍出一声响。都来跟个陌生人一夜情了他就没想过要好，孙九芳不明白刘筱亭这突然冒出来的体贴是做什么用的。他猜想刘筱亭说的有家室不是骗人的，他应当确实有位伴侣，也许是那种会把自己收拾干净便利等着自家爷们的那种，也有可能是会让他甘愿地包办一切的。可他又想，这人要是跟他家那位过得够幸福，应当不至于大半夜在便利店门口灌啤酒，跟他这种显得就无所事事不正经还满口假话的人做现在在做的事情。想到这儿他羞耻感淡了一些，又从里隐秘地察觉出一点儿折腾了别人的快感出来，眼睛里发酸，被顶撞的频率高起来，方才被扩张时体验到的零星快感在抽插中突然被某一下顶到一个峰值，惹得他短促地喊了一声，把他自己都吓到了。

原来，是这样的滋味。

后穴不自知地瑟缩着，努力吸着人不肯放，极致的快感从敏感点往周围、顺着脊骨弥散，刺激得孙九芳连脚趾都狠命地攥紧在一块儿，手臂因为刘筱亭要定住往前滑的自己而被扣住，刚射过又硬起来的阴茎无措地挺着无可安抚，只能别扭地动着身子用被褥和床单磨蹭，偏生无济于事又觉得自己快光靠着后头被人操干就快忍不住想射的冲动。他的神智开始有点儿乱，头脑中好像突然冒出好多的相关或不相关的事情，又在叫嚣着让他把这些统统抛开，他要好好享受其中。孙九芳的声音本来就低沉，叫不了几声就沙哑得只能发出糟糕断续的气音，混在身体冲撞的声音里分辨不出，刘筱亭大概也听不到。

对方从背后抱紧他的身体，将头埋进孙九芳蓬松的头发与肩膀之间，一声不吭地挺腰保持抽插的节奏。正因为身后男人的鼻息过于炙热，孙九芳才分明地察觉落在自己肩上的有几点凉凉的液体。他刚往那会不会是唾沫的方向联想，就听见一室旖旎声音里，离自己最近的是极轻的一声泣。

下意识地孙九芳想说我个在下面的都没哭你哭个浪催的。

可张了张口，才意识到自己的声音哑了。

【end】


End file.
